Let Me Help You
by GypsyWanderer93
Summary: No Summary As Of Yet


This is the first fan fiction that I ever wrote, period, so please be gentle, no flames of any kind. Also, I am updating my Hellsing stories right now if any of you read it.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_I stared as my best friend and secret crush watched the new girl, clearly infatuated. I gave a long sigh, causing Mort to break out of his dreamy daze._

"_Kat? What's wrong?"__I gave him a convincing smile, knowing full well that he didn't see me the way that I say him._

"_Just a little distracted,Morty. She's pretty, isn't she?"__His cheeks flushed and I lowered my gaze. My mouth grew dry in fear._

"_Yeah…"__It was now officially a lost cause. I felt horrid, like I was about to throw up. I kept quiet, knowing that if I did anything out of place, Mort would finally guess my true feelings. For a guy, he was unusually perceptive when it came to me._

"_Do you reckon that she would go out with me?"__He asked, his voice soft as if breathless. My face turned a deathly white. I couldn't take it any longer. I had feelings too!_

"_I don't know Mort, why don't you go ask her yourself? My world does__**not**__revolve around you, Mort Rainey!"__I hissed, standing up and bolting from the room in anger. As soon as I left the classroom, all manner of composure I had managed to keep broke like a shattered mirror. Horrid sobs and strangled cries escaped my throat as I ran for the female toilets. I ran to the closest cubicle and slammed the door behind me and sunk to the floor, crying into my folded arms._

_-_

I stared at the house that brought back my childhood memories, both good and bad. My red hair whipped around me as the wind grew harsher, aligning with my thoughts.

"Katy? Oh, good, you've arrived!" My mother, always an emotional mess. I gave her a sad smile and gasped as she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"My little girl isn't as little any more. Come on, let's get you out of this horrid wind!" She laughed happily, her mood increased while mine continued to fall as I stared at the house across from hers. **Mort's** house.

"Don't dwell on bad thoughts, Kat." I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Mum, why am I here?" I voiced my dark thoughts, wanting to get back to Dublin, my home and job. She froze, her shoulders drooping at my harsh tone.

"Why are you so determined to ruin my happy mood, Katrina?" She snapped right back. My blue eyes gleamed as my temper fought against my common sense.

"Right out of the blue, I get a call from you wanting me to come home right then. I assumed that it had to be an extremely important thing, like you had a heart attack or sold the house on a whim, Mother. I am not in a good mood, I was this close to closing the contract with the biggest client I have ever had, so please make it quick." I knew that I sound cruel, but I really couldn't live with being in this town any longer.

"He truly hurt you that bad? Hmm, maybe this was a mistake…" I froze.

"Mother, what have you done?"

"It's not me,darling,but your old friend, Mort." She placed a mug of coffee in front of me, and I slumped into the closest chair. I gave her a cruel, emotionless stare.

"You have 15 minutes to explain why I am here, before I walk out and catch the next plane back to Dublin, Mum." A large smile lit up her weathered features.

"Excellent! It all started with his book, The_Secret Window_." I knew it well. It was his best piece of work.

"What about it, Mum?" She leaned forward, as if what she was about to say would be lost on the wind if she didn't.

"Well, as it turns out, the actions in his book were actually his plan for Amy and her new beau. They got divorced several months ago, you see. It seems he couldn't take it, and killed them both, along with his own dog and two other civilians." The look of shock on my face was evident. All was quiet for a while.

"You're kidding, right?" I finally spat. She shook her head sincerely, giving me a serious stare. I backed up in my chair, shaking my head.

"I'm a lawyer, Mum, not a bloody therapist! But that's not the bloody point! That gives me even more reason to avoid him if he's a bloody murderer!" I hissed, grabbing my coat.

"You have to,Katy,he _needs_you!" I scoffed in disbelief.

"`He needs me', Mother? What utter bullshit. He needs me like I need him. Not at all."

"Please, Katrina! Get him back on track! His parents are going around the bend." I rolled my eyes, thinking that this was a thirty year old we were talking about. I stopped in my tracks, hearing what she had said. I thought of Mort's mother. She was so nice to me when I had been growing up. I spun around, several crimson curls blinding me in the process.

"If I do this Mother, you can never call on me again. Ever." She gave me a grim smile.

"I promise."

"What am I even supposed to do?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Just talk to him to begin with, Katy. Help him regain his sanity!" My shoulders drooped with defeat. My mind had already made itself up.

"Alright,Mum,I'll do it. But if I catch even one hint of animosity towards me from him, I'm outta there."

"Oh, Elisabeth will be so happy!" She sighed happily. I smiled at my Mother, all the tension and hate from before disappeared into nothing. Before I remembered something. I had no idea where he lived.

"Uh,Mum? Where _does_ he live?" I asked curiously. A large smile lit up her face again.

"A quaint little place called Tashmore Lake, darling. I'll give you the car and directions tomorrow morning." Content with all the information I had received, I let my Mother show me to my childhood room where I proceeded to get some well needed sleep.


End file.
